


Height difference

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Lily is tired of feeling short all the time and decides to remedy it, very much at Kaidan's expense
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Height difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crqstalite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts).



Lily kicked Kaidan hard in the shin “Ow, Lily what the-?” she grabbed the front of the shirt, crashing their lips together as he doubled over, the pain in his leg going away almost instantly at the feeling of her soft lips against his. “What was that about?” he asked as they pulled away, much less angry than he would’ve been.

"You always kiss me so I wanted to kiss you for once." She said as if she hadn't just kicked him in the leg. That course of action probably made total sense to her, what he would give to have just a glimpse of what went on in her head. 

"And you kicked me because?"

"Oh! You have to bend down and that's probably hard on your back so I just saved you the trouble."

"What?" Kaidan blinked in surprise, that made absolutely no sense "Lily, I feel no pain bending down to kiss you that on the other hand did hurt." 

Lily looked at the floor, fidgeting with her hands “It’s just embarrassing.” she mumbled.

“What?”

"I said It's embarrassing!”

"How is it embarrassing?"

"I mean obviously not for you, you…..giant!" She said as she stormed off, he really wasn't that tall, at least he didn't think so, Lily was just incredibly short, not that he'd say that at the risk of being kicked somewhere much more painful.

“I hate him.” Lily said angrily as she fed Pluto, her and Aiden’s shared hamster.

Aiden sighed “What did Kaidan do now?” usually the answer was nothing, just Lily being dramatic but he decided to hear her out, despite knowing that.

“He’s tall!”

“He….what?” 

“It’s irritating.” 

“I’m the same height he is and you don’t have a problem with it.” 

Lily rolled her eyes “That’s different, he’s my husband, you're just my brother.”

“Yeah and?”

“Our interactions are completely different, you never have to bend down for me.”

“Now that’s not-” he paused to think about it “well….I guess yeah you’re right.”

“Thank you! Kaidan thought I was crazy.”

“He said that?” It didn’t sound like him but people can only handle so much Lily.

“Well no...but he was thinking it!”

“And your proof on that?”

“Ai, anyone who's dealt with me for more than five minuets thinks I'm crazy.” 

“I’ve always thought Kaidan was the exception.” 

“Then maybe love really is blind, but anyway, do we have that step stool around?”

“Yeah I think you used it in the kitchen last, why?”

Lily put the lid to Pluto’s cage back on “Oh...no reason.” without giving him any real answer she hurried out of the cabin likely to the kitchen, leaving Aiden alone and slightly worried.   
\------------  
“Kaidan!” He turned around at the sound of her voice.

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, as he watched her pull over a step ladder. 

“Quiet!” She struggled to open it and Kaidan took a quick step back so she didn’t crush his foot with it. “Okay, stand still.” 

“Aye aye ma’am.” Lily had the suspicion he was teasing her but she couldn’t be bothered to dwell on that right now.

“Okay…” Lily climbed up on the ladder, stopping at the very top step yet she still only came up to his chest. Lily hung her head in defeat, he wasn't sure what brought all this on in the first place but it seemed to be really bothering her. 

“Lily, look at me.” 

“What?!” She snapped, glaring at him and he captured her lips in a kiss. 

“I didn’t have to bend down that far this time.” He said with a smile, trying his best to appease her. 

Lily pouted “You think I’m being silly don’t you?”

Kaidan shook his head “Not at all, I just don’t think you should be stressing yourself with something small like this.” he hadn’t meant anything by it but Lily wasn’t known for being rational.

“Small…” she muttered as she stepped down.

“Lily, I didn’t mean-!” he said, the smallest hint of panic in his voice. 

“No it’s fine, you’re right I am small.” she closed up the ladder “but maybe I don’t want to be small and cute, Kaidan, maybe I want people to be scared of me!" not just that, she wanted to kiss her husband every once in a while, was that too much to ask? 

“Believe me Lily people are scared of you.” himself included.

“Aiden had cool glowing scars, why can’t I have scars like that?” she said as if she hadn’t heard him. 

“You don’t have cybernetics.” he told her bluntly.

“You’re right I don’t….maybe I should ask Cerberus about that?” she contemplated and Kaidan really hoped she was joking. “Anyway, I need to make a trip to the Citadel,” she handed him the ladder “take care of that for me will you babe?” 

“Uh yeah...sure…” he watched as she walked to the CIC, utterly confused and he found himself wanting to follow her but he figured he’d probably find out anyway.   
\-----------  
Kaidan heard the click of heels followed by the sound of someone falling and a muttered ‘Ow fuck.’ and he knew without even looking up from his data pad that it was his wife, finally back from her impromptu shopping trip. “You okay honey?” he asked over his shoulder. 

“I’m fine…” Lily groaned as she got up, steadying herself in the doorway to the observation lounge. 

"Got new shoes?" He asked as he tossed his data pad to the side and stood up.

"Yes! They didn't have stilts." She explained as if that made any sense.

"Stilts…?"

"So I got a new pair of boots instead." 

"Well they look great." He complimented, his only problem being she was extremely clumsy as displayed by her fall in the doorway and was surprised she even made it that far.  
"I'm tall now Kaidan."

"I see that." The more Lily tried to be 'intimidating' the cuter she became but he had enough common sense in him to not say that to her or so he thought.

Lily stood up on her tiptoes, surprising him with a kiss, he wasn’t used to Lily being tall or at least taller and he had the feeling heels were going to be a regular thing with her. Not that he minded, he wasn’t lying when he said she looked good. 

“And you didn’t have to bend down even a little.” She said smugly, clearly proud of herself and that was it, Kaidan couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing in front of her, very much against his better judgement. “What’s so funny?!” 

“You’re just…” he tried to compose himself but one glance at her pouty face only made him laugh harder “you’re so cute.” Lily gasped, as if she were offended and stepped on his foot “Ow…” he said between laughs.

“I hate you…” she said, crossing her arms and looking away from him. 

Kaidan took a deep breath, finally calming down “I’m sorry honey,” he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head “my back and I appreciate your efforts.” 

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes “Whatever…” 

“Just don’t hit your head on any doorways.” He teased, suppressing a smile. 

Lily pushed him away “Ugh! You’re the worst husband ever!” she turned to walk away but instead she fell flat on her face in the hall earning another, this time much quieter fit of giggles from Kaidan as he went to help her up, flashbacks to their mission on Noveria playing in his head. 

“Maybe just stick with regular boots huh?” he asked as he pulled her up.

“No, I'll learn to walk in these even if it kills me.” It might just do exactly that, Kaidan thought as he watched her walk off, quickly sending a message to Aiden, for no particular reason whatsoever, that may or may not have something to do with Lily and her new shoes.


End file.
